


The Perks of a Makeover

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka is a flirt, Lukanette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Since when is Luka good with makeup? Marinette thinks it’s unfair, but then he makes her an offer she can’t refuse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 30
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Have some slightly PG-13 Lukanette for your personal viewing pleasure. It’s not too risqué, just some...slight flirtation, and a few misunderstandings.

Marinette shouldn’t be jealous. Why was she jealous? She knew how to do makeup! She wasn’t  _ great  _ at it, sure, but she could do it! She’d all but mastered the subtle eyeliner flick! And okay, sometimes she relied on her naturally flushed cheeks to balance out her questionably applied blush, but it worked out! She looked reasonably presentable.

Then—there was Luka. 

“How do you do it??” Marinette watched him apply the eyeliner to his right lid, flicking the tapered brush at the corner. The creamy product seemed to practically glide off the brush onto his skin, sharp as glass at the tip, and ridiculously flawless. “That’s so unfair! You make it look easy!”

Luka chuckled, eyeing her reflection in the mirror with a slight smirk. “You’re witnessing a half-decade’s worth of practice right here. Plus a lot of experimentation.” He finished off his other eye before Marinette could even breathe, screwing the cap back onto his pot of gel liner. “I’m just lucky Juleka never banned me from raiding her makeup stash. Half the products I have now I stole from her.” 

“And how much is half,” Marinette teased. She couldn’t see inside his makeup bag from her spot on his bed, but it looked like it was stuffed full. “I think you have more makeup than I do!” 

“You’re probably right. I’m long overdue for a purge.” Setting down his brush, Luka half turned on the milk crate he was using as a makeshift chair and smiled. “I don’t think you have any reason to feel jealous though. Your makeup looks really good. It suits you.” 

“Yeah, but it’s so...so…” struggling to find the right word, Marinette pursed her lips. Boring was the first thing that came to mind. Unoriginal was the second. “.....Cute.”

“So? There's nothing wrong with that. Cute makeup for a cute girl,” Luka hummed. “You don’t have to do anything crazy, Marinette. Everyone has their own style.”

Marinette groaned. “That’s the problem Luka! I  _ want  _ to try other styles! But every time I do, it ends up looking like a hot mess! I’m just not good with makeup. That's why I’ve been wearing the same look since I was thirteen! It’s all I know how to do!”

Humor flitted across the musician’s face, though it was quickly replaced with a softer, more contemplative smile. “Okay, so you want to try something new. We can do that.” Luka grabbed his makeup bag and scooted his crate over to her, making his knees brush hers. “How creative are you wanting to go? Full on avant-garde, or something more subtle?” 

“Um, I’m not sure?” Hold on. Marinette was confused. “Wait a minute. Luka, are you..offering to do my makeup?” 

“That was the plan. If that’s okay with you, I mean. I don’t have to. I just thought you might like to see something different. Try a new look.” Luka pulled a set of brushes out of his bag and waggled them with a slight grin. “If hygiene’s an issue, I’ve got these. They’re a little too fancy for my taste, so I’m more than happy to sacrifice them to a worthy cause.”

“Worthy...yeah.” Marinette repeated, her brain currently in danger of short circuiting. Luka was so... _ close.  _ She could feel the heat of his skin, smell his aftershave. It reminded her of homemade vanilla, with an undertone of coffee and blackberry. It suited him. 

“You smell like a bakery,” she blurted out without thinking, horror immediately welling up inside her.  _ Oh god.  _ Why did she say that? “I—what I meant is, you smell good! Really, um...fancy.” Marinette winced, smacking a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry. That was weird.”

“I wouldn’t say weird. Maybe a little random.” Luka brushed off her apology with a shrug. “I like it though. I’d say it’s part of your charm.”

“My  _ charm?  _ Is that what we’re calling it?”

“Yup. Your very appealing, adorably awkward charm.” He kept his expression fairly placid, though Marinette definitely saw his mouth twitch at the corners. “And for the record, I happen to like random Marinette. As well as annoyed Marinette, sweet Marinette,” Luka let his lips curl, exposing the barest hint of canine. “ _ Flustered Marinette…”  _

Heat rushed through her face, pooling like wildfire in the apples of her cheeks. Marinette squeaked, stammered, and finally decided to settle for an indignant huff, because she knew, she  _ knew,  _ Luka was trying to get a rise out of her. “You did that on purpose. Now my face is all red!”

“Nature’s rouge. Can’t get anything better than that.” Still wearing that stupid smirk, Luka flicked her nose with the fluffy end of a brush, mirth making his eyes gleam and glitter like polished stones. “So can I do your makeup now? I promise not to attempt anything too crazy. Unless you want crazy.”

“If crazy will make you behave, then be my guest. Use me as your canvas, oh wise and knowledgeable one.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, earning herself another tickle from the brush’s soft bristles before it was suddenly replaced with the noticeably rougher sensation of Luka’s fingers talking hold of her chin, his sea-blue gaze melding with her darker cerulean. 

“My canvas needs to hold still, if she doesn’t want to end up looking like a Picasso,” he drawled, fishing a tin of eyeshadow out of his makeup bag. “Maybe you’re the one who needs to behave. If I wasn’t such a troublemaker, I’d offer you some lessons.”

Marinette...didn’t have a response to that. Not unless she wanted Luka to think that she was totally perverted. Which she wasn’t! Her goose bumps were a completely innocent reaction, thank you very much! His voice simply had a tendency to— _ do things.  _ Warm, tingly things. To her insides. 

_ Mon dieu.  _ She was hopeless. 

“You’re not breathing you know.” 

Luka’s dulcet voice punctured her inner turmoil and yanked her back to reality. Marinette practically gasped in a lungful of air, startling herself. “What? Don’t be silly! I’m breathing! See? I’m fine! Perfectly fine!”

“Of course you are, Marinette. That goes without saying.” Luka shifted his hand, leaving the brunette with the heady sensation of his palm cupping her right cheek as he angled a small brush over her eyelid. “You might be the finest person I know.”

It took her a few attempts at reading between the lines before she got  _ exactly  _ what Luka was saying. And when she did, Marinette pouted and shut her eyes, blocking him out. “You’re just—unfair. You can’t be good at makeup, AND flirting.” 

“Why? Is there a quota on talent I don’t know about? Because if that’s the case, then you’ve absolutely filled yours twice over.” 

Marinette all but felt her cheeks turn beet-red. By the time Luka was done with her, she was going to end up looking like a cherry tart. “There you go again! How do you do that? You’re so suave, and cool, and it’s...ugh.”

“Unfair?” Quiet laughter washed over her, warm and inviting. “Honestly Marinette, I’m only decent at flirting because it’s with you. I’m..comfortable with you. That makes it easier. Plus, it helps that I genuinely like giving you compliments.” The pass of the brush over her eyelid made Marinette shiver, as did Luka’s soft sigh. “It doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it? The flirting?”

“W-what? No! No, of course not. You could never make me uncomfortable, Luka.” Marinette swallowed, feeling her fingers twitch with barely suppressed nerves. She didn’t have anything to distract herself with, so she was left simply...feeling. And she was hyper-aware of how close she and Luka were, his legs splayed out to encompass hers as he leaned in and worked on her face. 

Was she uncomfortable? No. Which might’ve been part of the problem. Marinette was very,  _ very  _ comfortable around him. 

“I...I like it when you compliment me,” she rasped. The words all but stumbled off her tongue, clumsy and breathless. “It feels nice. And I like it when you flirt with me too. Even when you’re teasing, I can tell you mean it.”

“Of course I do. I’d never lie to you, Marinette. That much you can count on.” The brush took one more pass over her skin and then stopped, but Luka’s fingertip took its place, patting something gently onto her eyelid. “There. Eyeshadow done. That just leaves the liner, and your lipstick.” 

Lipstick.  _ Hngh.  _ That meant Luka was going to be touching her mouth. Would she even survive that? Her nerves already felt like they were on fire! 

“What did you h-have in mind,” Marinette stammered, slowly opening her eyes. Luka was a scarce foot away, leaning forward on his crate as he stripped the cellophane off a felt-tipped liquid liner. 

“Not sure yet. I might do a gradient. Something bold, but still kind of sweet. I’m not trying to change your whole vibe.” He uncapped the liner and gave it a quick shake. “On that note. How big do you want it?” 

She was dead. Or dreaming. Those words did NOT just pass Luka Couffaine’s lips, in  _ that  _ context!!

“B-bi-big?” Marinette’s trembling hands fisted in her lap, and she stamped down on the weak, needy mewl rumbling inside her chest. No way could she let out a sound like that! She might as well expose herself as a filthy degenerate first! “Um...do I actually have an option?”

“Sure you do. That’s the beauty of makeup. There’s endless choices to choose from.” Luka cocked a black brow, his stare heavy and radiant with a knowing spark as he lazily looked her up and down. “Marinette...you do know I was talking about eyeliner, right?” 

“What?? No! Yes! Yeah, absolutely!! I knew that’s what you were, ah…talking about. Eyeliner. Yup. Mhm.” Marinette plastered a bright smile on her face, ignoring the pure mortification screaming inside her. Of course Luka wouldn’t make a joke that inappropriate. He was flirtatious, but a gentleman. “You decide for me. I trust your judgment, Luka.” 

“Okay. Whatever you say. But don’t blame me if you hate the results.” 

Somehow, she doubted that. Other than her partner, Marinette couldn’t think of another person she trusted so completely. Something about Luka made her feel—safe. Which made it easy for her to close her eyes and give herself over to him again. And she didn’t flinch once. Not even when he finished her final wing and moved onto her lips, the scent of something sweet and fruity teasing her nose. 

“....Peaches?” 

“Peach lipstick. I got it from this makeup subscription Juleka has. She didn’t want it. She favors darker colors,” Luka clarified, tracing the edges of her mouth with a small brush. “Hm. It’s a slightly lighter shade than your natural lip color, but I think it’ll work as a catchlight.”

Marinette blinked, watching him uncap the gloss and gently dab her lower lip. “Juleka has a makeup subscription?” 

“Yup. Rose bought it for her. Six month’s worth, I think. But since it’s random, Jules usually gives me any products she doesn’t like.” Luka smirked. “It’s actually where I got the cologne I’m wearing. You know, the one you liked so much?” 

“Haha. Very funny!”

“I know. I got all of the humor in the family. Now hold very still.” He carefully blotted her lips with a makeup wipe and then looked her over, nodding slightly. “Okay. I think I’m done.”

Marinette perked up. “Really? Already?” That didn’t take any time at all! She looked around for a mirror, eager to see Luka’s handiwork. Her face didn’t feel like it was covered in makeup, which was nice, but Marinette still felt...different. “Do you have a-”

“Here.” Luka pulled his phone out and turned the camera onto her, letting her see all of the work he’d put in. And—oh.  _ Oh wow.  _

“Luka! Oh my gosh!!” Marinette gaped at her reflection, wide-eyed and blushing, with a slight smoky eye of taupe and ocher-brown making her irises pop. There was the faintest shimmer of glitter right at the center of her lids, catching the light, and while her liner wasn’t quite as sharp as his, it still curled up into an appealing point. 

It was the most makeup she’d ever worn in her life. And she LOVED IT. 

“I look so….grown up.” Marinette smiled, admiring her lipstick. Muted rose, blended into the duskier peach in the middle. It suited her. In fact, the whole look did. “This is amazing!! I can’t believe you did all this in such a short amount of time! This would’ve taken me hours!”

“I’m glad you like it. But don’t sell yourself short Marinette. Makeup is all about practice. Try anything enough times, and you’re bound to figure it out.” 

He clearly overestimated her abilities. His faith in her was adorable though, and appreciated. “Well, if I don’t, you can bet I’m going to be knocking on your door anytime I want my makeup done! You’re amazing, Luka!” 

“Amazing huh?” Luka chuckled. “Careful. You’re going to give me an ego. Not every day a cute girl pays me compliments.”

“They should though! I personally think you deserve all of the compliments. You’re a sweet guy, Luka.” Marinette grabbed his sleeve and dragged him onto the bed beside her. “Now take a picture of us! I want everyone to see your handiwork!”

“Really? Wow. A picture with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Instagram sensation? Now I just feel privileged. What did I do to deserve this honor?” Luka joked.

“Rude! You’re lucky you’re cute.” Marinette snatched his phone from him and held it up, catching their paired reflections staring back at them. They looked good together. Almost like a matched set. And wasn’t that some food for thought? “Smile!” 

Luka did, languidly tossing his arm over her shoulder. His weight and warmth enveloped her like a feathery cloud, and Marinette savored it, pressing into his side with a soft sigh as the camera flashed. 

Maybe being hopeless with makeup had its perks. Especially when that perk came with the company of handsome musicians, and their secret hidden talents. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another makeover, but with an additional set of hands this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir? In a Lukanette fic? Yes, because everyone needs some cat puns and light flirtation in their lives! Including Marinette.

In retrospect, she should’ve expected something like this to happen. Not telling Luka about her secret visits from a certain costumed superhero was bound to cause issues eventually. Especially when said hero liked to show up at her window at random, pawing at the glass like a needy kitten. And she definitely should’ve told Chat about her and Luka’s…. _ thing _ that they had going on. Maybe it would’ve spared her-

“One week! I’m gone for one week, and  _ this  _ is what I come back to? An usurper, sitting in MY SPOT? The audacity, Princess! Does our bond mean that little to you? Am I so easily replaced?!”

Marinette sighed. The tantrum of the century, thrown by one very disgruntled cat. 

“Chat Noir, stop yelling! You told me three days ago you were going to be out of town until the end of the week! Don’t act like you don’t remember!”

“Of course I remember! But I pulled some strings so I could come back early. I was  _ hoping  _ to surprise you!” His ears flattening with annoyance, Chat Noir scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared her down. He barely spared Luka a glance. “Instead, the surprise is all mine! Since when do you let strange men inside your bedroom?”

_ Mon dieu.  _ Why did she put up with him again? 

“Luka’s not a stranger. He’s my friend,” Marinette retorted. “I have other friends than you, Chat. And unlike you, he was invited. I’ve told you before, you can’t just show up whenever you want! What if my parents heard you?”

Chat waved off her complaints with a clawed hand. “And you chastise me for not remembering things! I know your parents are working a gala tonight. You told me about it forever ago.” His pupils suddenly dilated, fixating on the small bottle Luka was clutching loosely in his hand. Like a dial getting cranked to the max, his caterwauling increased tenfold. “Princess!! You never let  _ me  _ paint your nails! That’s just—discrimination! And blatant favoritism!!!”

Marinette groaned, resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands. Partly because she didn’t want to ruin her nails, but mostly because Luka was clearly trying not to laugh, the corners of his mouth curved into a smirk. A very amused, very  _ attractive  _ smirk. 

“Marinette, why didn’t you tell me you adopted a stray? He’s adorable. And so ferocious,” Luka teased. 

Chat puffed up, thrusting his nose into the air. “Stray?  _ Moi?  _ I’ll have you know that I’m a taken cat, thank you very much!”

“I don’t see a collar. Maybe someone should have a talk with Ladybug.” 

“You’re telling me…” Marinette mumbled. Someone indeed. Wait till their next patrol! She was so tearing Chat a new one. 

“Ha! M’lady trusts me enough to let me roam free. I’m a clever cat, after all. I know how to stay out of trouble.” Failing to see the bitter irony of his own words, Chat dropped to the floor beside them and sprawled out on the pillows Marinette had set up, a wicked smile on his face. “So, what are you two up to? Other than breaking my heart with your callous neglect, of course.”

Callous neglect? Really?? “For the last time, you were supposed to be out of town! What was I supposed to do, be waiting for you at the window? I’m not some mourning widow you know! I have a life!” 

Chat’s smile grew even wider, a knowing gaze sliding over to Luka. “Oh, believe me. That much is becoming crystal clear.”

Marinette bit back a frustrated scream. This was definitely NOT how she wanted to spend her evening! She knew exactly what he was alluding to, and she didn’t appreciate it. Not when she and Luka were still trying to figure things out. “Chat Noir, I swear, if you don’t-”

Tanned fingers slid around Marinette’s wrist, abruptly halting her mid-sentence. “If you plan on sticking around, then maybe you can offer some input. Getting a second opinion never hurt anyone,” Luka drawled, lazy and casual as he gently splayed her fingers apart, exposing her polished nails to the curious cat. 

His attention now fixated on the black polish, Chat frowned. “Okay…? Care to elaborate?” 

Marinette blinked. Was it that easy to distract him? 

Oh, who was she kidding. Of course it was. 

“Luka’s doing my nails for tomorrow,” she explained, wiggling her fingers. In the right light, the black shimmered with faint pink speckles. “He’s been trying to convince me to let him add polka dots.”

“Well, it’s fitting, isn’t it?” Luka released her hand, picking up a bottle of cherry blossom colored polish. He showed it to Chat, who still looked perplexed. “Pink polka dots, for our everyday Ladybug. I thought it suited her.”

Leather ears twitched, and Chat beamed. “I think that’s purrfect! You should let him do it, Princess. Your nails will be as cute as you are!” 

Luka chuckled. “That’s exactly what I said. Nice to hear someone else agrees with me.”

“But of course. Mari here is always pawsitively adorable!” Taking her hand in his, Chat admired the sculpted tips of her nails with a thoughtful hum, his thumb warm and heavy against the middle of her palm. “So what’s tomorrow? Something important?”

Heat immediately rushed to Marinette’s cheeks. “It’s..um…..well, Luka is—I mean, we’re...”

“Spending the day together. As friends.” With a quieter smile than the one he’d been wearing before, Luka leaned back on his partition of pillows and relaxed, drumming his own freshly painted set of nails against his navel. “We haven’t gotten to hang out much lately. Marinette’s been busy.”

Yeah. Busy having an aneurysm over her newfound interest in a certain musician. Because as it turns out, her recent flirtations with Luka were equal parts exhilarating, and confusing. “Well, not tomorrow! I cleared my whole schedule. I’m all yours,” Marinette chirped, injecting positivity into her voice. 

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say though. Chat immediately latched onto her words, his green eyes feverishly glinting. “And to think, I considered myself the efficiado regarding your love life! You’ve been holding out on me, Princess. Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”

Luka went quiet, and Marinette desperately wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did he have to pick now to bring that up? Couldn’t he read the room?? “We’re not dating, Chat.” 

“Really?” Chat didn't look convinced. “Could’ve fooled me. You two looked awfully cozy before I popped in.” He cocked his head to the side, assessing them. “Are you sure you’re not-”

“No. We’re not.” Luka cut him off, a shadow passing over his features. Marinette didn't quite catch whatever passed between him and Chat, it happened so quickly. But whatever it was, it made the blonde huff and throw his hands up with a dramatic flourish. 

“Got it. Touchy subject. Consider this cat’s lips sealed.” 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Luka reached out and flicked the bell at Chat’s throat. “Lucky for you, I’ve got a way to keep that mouth of yours occupied. Why don’t you be a good stray and persuade Marinette to let me put curlers in her hair. I think she’s earned some pampering.”

Curlers? Pampering??

“Luka, I don’t need to be pampered! I’m fine!”

Her complaints went unheard. Mostly because Chat pounced on Luka’s suggestion with a delighted cheer. “What a great idea! I’ve always wanted to give someone a makeover! Princess, don’t you worry! You’re in good hands. I just so happen to know a pawsome cat who has plenty of experience with hair and makeup!” 

“Really? That’s pretty lucky.” Luka grabbed his trusty makeup bag off Marinette’s bed and dropped it in front of the grinning hero. “Here you go. All yours, kitten. Make sure to only use those brushes in the pink bag though.”

“Got it.” Chat started digging through them like an overeager kid in a candy store, his claws clicking against their wooden handles. And the whole time, Marinette just stared. The night was quickly spiraling out of her control, and she didn’t know how to handle it. One thing was becoming completely clear though. 

“I…..don’t get a say in this, do I?” 

“Of course you do. Thing is though, I’d say trusting us might be worth the risk. You already know Chat’s a smart cat. He’ll treat you right. And I think I’ve more than proven myself already,” Luka drawled, offering a playful wink. “The odds are clearly in your favor, Mari. So why not give in?”

Marinette choked back a moan, rubbing at her flushed cheeks. Why did he have to say things like that? But he did have a point though. Luka’s skills were perfectly trustworthy. And Chat looked so excited by the prospect of doing her makeup...

Ugh. Why was she even debating this? Even if she wanted to say no, these two were too cute. She couldn’t deny them anything. 

“Okay! Okay, you win. Do what you want.” Marinette threw her hands up and sighed, eyeing them both suspiciously. “Just—promise you won’t go overboard?” 

“Of course. We wouldn’t dream of it.” Luka’s slender hand came up and cupped her cheek, then slid up through her hair, loosening it gently from her pigtails. His blunted nails felt amazing as they scraped across her scalp, and Marinette shivered, letting her head droop forward. “Relax Marinette. I promise, we’ll take good care of you.”

“Yeah, Princess. Stop worrying so much.” Chat purred, dragging a fluffy brush against her jaw. “You’re in our very capable paws.” 

Capable. Yeah. She was starting to believe that. “Whatever you say...” Marinette let her eyes slip closed, succumbing slowly to the soothing sensations. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. She had two boys eager to spoil her senseless. Two very attractive boys, who both adored her, and supported her, in their own unique ways.

…...Yeah. There were worse ways to spend an evening. Marinette could definitely get behind this.


End file.
